November 11, 2015 NXT results
The November 11, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 22, 2015. Summary The fallout from last week's controversial NXT Championship Match was felt throughout this week's edition of NXT. Apollo Crews was fuming after Baron Corbin cost him the title, while NXT Champion Finn Bálor and the NXT Universe were still looking for answers as to why Samoa Joe turned his back on the man he won the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic with. Baron Corbin was satisfied with himself after ruining Apollo Crews’ chances of becoming NXT Champion last week. The Lone Wolf was looking to reassert himself in the NXT Title picture this week, with a victory over Tye Dillinger. However, the match never got started, as a furious Crews rushed to the ring and ambushed Corbin, running him into the ring post and hammering on The Lone Wolf, eventually forcing Corbin to retreat. To even the odds against Alexa Bliss and Blake & Murphy, Bayley enlisted the help of Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley for this Six-Person Tag Team Match. The NXT Women's Champion took control of the bout early on, nearly hitting a Bayley-to-Belly on Alexa. Blake & Murphy did not fare much better against the energetic Hype Bros, and eventually, they had to resort to distractions to turn the tides of the bout. Rawley got his team back into the match with a burst of offense, including a big tackle that turned Murphy inside out. Perhaps seeing the end in her team's future, Alexa made a desperate move, stealing the NXT Women's Championship and running off. Murphy tried to prevent Bayley from chasing after Bliss, only to find himself on the receiving end of a Bayley-to-Belly! Though Bayley left the bout after that, she gave The Hype Bros the opening they needed to hit the Hype-Ryder and earn the victory! In the back, Bayley found Alexa Bliss in the middle of an impromptu photo shoot with her NXT Women's Championship. Alexa dropped the title and ran before Bayley could get retribution. The champion turned around and immediately found herself in the path of Nia Jax. That gave Bliss an opening to attack Bayley from behind and try to take the coveted prize again, but the powerful Nia grabbed it first. After Bliss walked away, Nia Jax, who was seen having a clandestine meeting with Eva Marie earlier, took a long look at the NXT Women's Championship before handing it back to its rightful owner. Nia Jax continued to pave her path of destruction this week on WWE Network. Deonna tried to muster whatever offense she could, but Nia Jax was unstoppable. The powerful Diva dominated Deonna, polishing her off with a leg drop to add another win to her impressive record. After steamrolling over Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady and putting Big Cass on the shelf with an MCL injury, the only thing that stood between Dash & Dawson and the NXT Tag Team Titles were the current champions, The Vaudevillains. Though they fell to the roughneck duo during the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Aiden English & Simon Gotch showed their challengers that they wouldn't be pushovers on this night. Despite The Vaudevillains’ early success in the bout, Dash & Dawson tipped the match in their favor when Scott Dawson took out English's left leg. Employing the same strategy that put Big Cass on the shelf, Dawson and Dash Wilder targeted the leg, wrenching at it with devastating holds and slamming it into the steel ring post. The Vaudevillains looked to have things in control after Gotch tagged in, until Dawson clipped English from behind once again. After taking out Gotch, Dash & Dawson crushed English's leg with the same stomp off the ropes that injured Cassady's knee. Dawson locked on a reverse Figure-Four Leglock, forcing English to submit. The NXT Universe was stunned as Dash & Dawson were crowned the new NXT Tag Team Champions. While he normally receives a warm welcome from the NXT Universe, Samoa Joe got a mixed reaction as he stepped in the ring, as fans had one question on their mind: Why would Samoa Joe attack Finn Bálor? Joe said that despite Bálor agreeing to give him an NXT Championship Match after the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Bálor put no action behind those words. Instead, he let NXT General Manager William Regal enter Joe into a No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal, which the submission specialist took as an insult. Things got combustible when Bálor rushed to the ring. Officials weren't far behind, immediately stepping in between the two. Bálor seemingly agreed to give Joe his title match, but the brawler took advantage of the situation, shoving a referee into Bálor before locking on the Coquina Clutch, putting the NXT Champion to sleep. Samoa Joe held the NXT Title high, leaving many to wonder if the outcome will be the same when the two finally meet one-on-one. Results ; ; *Bayley & The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) defeated Alexa Bliss & Blake & Murphy (9:10) *Nia Jax defeated Deonna (1:47) *The Mechanics (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) defeated The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch & Aiden English) © by submission to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (9:01) Image Gallery November 11, 2015 NXT.1.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.2.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.3.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.4.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.5.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.6.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.7.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.8.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.9.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.10.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.11.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.12.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.13.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.14.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.15.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.16.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.17.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.18.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.19.jpg November 11, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #171 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #171 at WWE.com * NXT #306 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events